The Birds And The Bees: M
by music-is-luv
Summary: Version 2.0; "So then," Aang began, "what IS sex?" She snickered. "This is the guy who saved the world?" First lemon.


Zuko, Aang and the birds and the bees. And no worries, this time I'll check for mistakes. Because I know they're really annoying to read. Heh. This one is significantly longer than The Birds And The Bees Ver.1 _and _Check Yes, so it probably goes without saying that this is _not_ PWP. Sorry, folks. I know that's, like, everybody's favorite. Also, I think some of the characters are_ very slightly_ OOC, but I've been wrong before. Alrighty, then! First lemon! Here we go!!

This story is inspired by a day with my friends when the theme quote was: _"HA!" Anh pointed daringly at Vincent. "I LEARNED WHAT ANAL SEX IS!!!"_ Oh, Anh. You're a silly goose.

**Warning**: Not for the kiddies. Also, Aang is a minor and is WILLINGLY getting sexing from sexy!Zuko. If this does not please you, you are lying. Read it. You can even send me flames if you want, but deep down, we both know you had to take a shower after reading this.

_You know that I can make you believe in love, and sex, and magic. _~Ciara

* * *

Zuko sat up from his bed in a sweat.

He was annoyed. He was annoyed and he was frustrated, and, really, the only thing worse than an annoyed and frustrated Zuko is an annoyed and frustrated Zuko with a boner. With a strangled cry he threw himself back onto his bed. Another dream about Aang. Spirits, he knew the kid was adorable but, _seriously_ brain? _Seriously_? He sighed. It didn't help that Aang was nowhere near to help him with his rather nicely sized issue.

"Pft," the Fire Lord snorted. Like it mattered if Aang was there or not. They hadn't done anything more than kiss in the eight months since they'd been together. Zuko didn't dare try anything more for fear of scaring or tainting the innocent boy and Aang, he suspected, was much too shy to do anything.

He suspected wrong, of course, but he doesn't know that yet. The door opened.

"Mi'lord--"

"WHAT?!?" Zuko leaped up, fire spewing from his mouth (he'd been learning new firebending moves, including lightning bending). The servant bowed, shivering in fear like any smart person would do in the now seventeen year old young man's presence. Zuko sighed and rubbed his temples. "I'm sorry. What is it?" The servant looked up and saw he was no longer in danger. Breathing a sigh of relief, he stood up and coughed.

"The young Avatar has returned from his trip to Ba Sing Se with the rough draft for the new treaty, mi'lord." The servant bowed again. Zuko smiled. Aang was back!! He couldn't wait to see him; to see his smile and have him in his arms.

"Dismissed," Zuko leaped out of bed and threw on clothes haphazardly. The servant bowed and saw himself out as Zuko checked himself in the mirror. Clean skin? Check. Mussed hair that no one can really do anything about? Check. Clean breath? ...Ew.. After brushing his teeth and throwing a little water in his hair he ran out of his room and turned left. He already knew where to go. Whenever Aang returned he would go to the library, chat with Zuko's mom for a bit and then they'd go somewhere and talk(aka kiss until their vision blurred). Ahh, good times.

"Aang? Mom?" He opened the door and was immediately tackled by a giggling spasm of bald kid.

"Aang, didn't we already have a conversation about glomping?" Zuko smiled and ruffled the boy's head.

"Nnmf!!" Aang ignored him in favor of nuzzling his chest. Adorable. Zuko lifted the young monk's chin and gently pressed against his lips.

"Hello, Aang," he said when they'd pulled apart.

"Heya, hubby!!!" Aang said, happily. Zuko was shell-shocked. The hell?? Hubby? Where had Aang picked THAT up?

"Where did you learn that word?!" he screeched. Aang gestured behind him.

"That's what your mom said you were." They picked themselves up.

"Mom!!" Zuko cried, indignant.

"What?" His mom, who was sitting by the window, laughed. "Well, that's what you are, right? Aang's adorable little hubby!!" She laughed some more.

"Stop laughing!!" Zuko glared as his cheeks turned a little ruddy. This was ridiculous and not funny at all. He was the Fire Lord and he REFUSED to be called fluffy names like—he shuddered—'hubby'. This had to be corrected immediately. "Aang, don't call me that. Ever. Again." Aang blinked.

"B-but," Oh no, Zuko mentally cursed, "Please, Zuko?" Not the puppy eyes. No one could resist those. Zuko had given up before Aang had even asked.

"Fine, just...not in front of people, okay?"

"Deal!!" Aang beamed and hugged him. Zuko smiled. Well, if it made Aang happy he could call him 'Fluffy-chan The Great' if he wanted. Zuko shook his head at his own stupidity.

"Anyways, Mom. We're gonna take off now, okay?"

"Be good!! Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she emphasized her statement with a waggle of her eyebrows. Zuko's head was a cherry.

"Uh...will do, umm... Bye." And they left. Zuko took Aang's hand as they headed to the Lord's personal garden.

"So Zuko," Aang sat down against a tree, "should we talk about this peace treaty?" Zuko knelt down in front of him and smirked.

"No." Zuko pulled the airbender off the tree and laid him on the ground. He'd made sure that this garden had no place to peek from for this very purpose. And what a good idea it was, he thought as he gave Aang's adam's apple a lick and a little nibble. He smirked when he heard Aang's small sigh. "We have, ah, more _pressing_," he ground his erection into Aang's inner thigh, "matters to discuss."

"O-oh!!" To say Aang was shocked was an understatement. Zuko had never done th—"ahh...!"—at before. What did that even mean?? "U-um...ohhh..." Zuko nibbled on Aang's ear and slipped his _ohhh _

_so warm_ tongue into the shell. "Zu, wh—what's—" Aang cut himself off with a gasp as Zuko's hot, calloused hand slipped underneath his tunic and glided over his skin. Aang felt an unfamiliar tightening in his groin and he looked down to his own erection. You see, Aang was only thirteen (going on fourteen, as he was prone to so adamantly tell people) and had just begun to experience changes in his body, and frankly, he had no clue at all what the thing poking out of Zuko's and his pants was. "Zu-k-ko, wait." Ignored. Lick, lick, nibble, suck. "Ahh...! _Zuko!!_" Bite, lickk. "ZUKO!!!"

"Argh!!" Zuko released Aang's neck and sat up. "What?!" Excuse him for yelling, but, DAMMIT, he was horny and it was starting to get a little painful. "What, Aang?" Please, please, don't let him want to stop. _Please._ If Aang was bothered by Zuko's tone of voice it didn't show.

"Zuko, what's that?" He asked. Zuko looked confused.

"What's what?" Aang pointed to his own erection. Zuko's face completely blanked.

"Aang...you don't know what an e—" he turned red. It felt so weird to say the word out loud. He coughed. "You don't know what an erection is?" Aang blinked at him and slowly shook his head.

Oh...my...God.

A moment or two later and Zuko finally felt collected enough to talk about this. "Okay, Aang. Have you ever heard of the, um, the "Birds and the Bees"?" Zuko's face was furiously red. He couldn't believe he was giving his lover the sex talk. This is so awkward. He—he felt like he'd be manipulating him.

"Yeah, I hear birds and bees all the time. What does that have to do with the 'erection'?" Aang tilted his head. Zuko face-palmed. He couldn't do this, he just couldn't. Zuko stood up.

"Aang, I think you need to talk to my Uncle." He was the one who had given Zuko "the talk" after all. Aang stood up too.

"About my 'erection'?" Aang gestured to his pelvis. Zuko grimaced.

"Don't say it like that!! Just ask him what the 'birds and the bees' is."

"But, Zuko, I already know what bees and birds are," he spoke slowly, as if talking to a child. Zuko growled.

"Look just—!! Just ask him, okay?" Zuko stormed off.

"But Zuko what about—" the garden door shut, "my good-bye kiss....?"

* * *

"Uncle Iroh!!!" Aang ran into the Retired General's room and hugged the old man. Iroh pat his back.

"What a pleasant surprise! It is good to see you Aang, but why aren't you with Prin—" he chuckled, "Excuse me, I slip up sometimes—Fire Lord Zuko?" Aang settled his most serious face on the retired general, which no one ever took serious because it was just really cute, but no one told him that.

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Aang sat down on a cushion behind a tea table. Iroh chuckled and sat down on the other side.

"This sounds serious."

"It is!! At least, I think so..." Aang trailed off as his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"Tell me, what has got you so serious on a lovely day like this? This is not a day for serious thoughts. Tea?"

"Huh? Oh, yes please." Aang smiled politely and took the cup held out to him and waited for his tea to be poured. After all that was done he braced himself to speak. "Okay, so I after I went to talk to Mom," here his cheeked turned a little pink. She had insisted he call her that. " --me and Zuko went to the garden like we always do. And, well," he squirmed, "he kisses me. And, well, we'd done that before but it was...different. And then he kept poking me with something in his pocket," Aang's face twisted into an expression of confusion, "and I had no idea what it was.

"But then, well, something weird started happening to me and then I had it too!!" The monk paused for thought. "So I asked Zuko what it was and he looked really scared for a second, like he'd done something wrong. And he starts asking me weird questions. He asked me if I knew about bees and birds.

"And, well, I thought that wasn't very smart. Of course I know about those, they're everywhere. So he gets all weird and he's starts blushing a lot, like he's embarrassed and then he left really fast and told me to ask you so—**here I am**!!" Aang beamed at Iroh who sat frozen and red. "Uncle Iroh?" The man seemed to snap out of his reverie and sat up straight. A perverse smile spread across his face. Payback is a dragonfox, isn't it? This would teach Zuko to mess with his tea. Apparently, the newly crowned Lord decided that, as payback telling Aang all the embarrassing stories from Zuko's child, he would throw all his tea in an old abandoned well. Which, by the way, wasn't so abandoned now and was called the Tea Well. Two wrongs do not make a right. Iroh knew this, and yet....

"Well, you see, my young avatar," Iroh began with the voice of a wise old man, "that is called an erection. You are aware of the difference between the male and female anatomy?" Aang nodded a bit uncertainly. Iroh chuckled. "You, as a male, have a penis, and when you are sexually excited your penis will become hard so that you can have sexual relations." He should probably be a be more tactful with his explanation, but enhhhh. "When this happens, you are to get as far away from Zuko as possible!! If you touch him with it, he will turn into a--" the room darkened and the fire behind him rose ominously around them. "A HIDEOUS SLOTHMONKEY!!!" Aang's eyes widened and he scooted back a little in shock. Iroh cackled evilly in his head. He might have felt bad about confusing the poor monk, but someone would set him straight eventually. Until then, he would forsake his conscience for the sweet taste of revenge.

"R-really?" Awww, Aang! Don't to that! He was breaking Iroh's heart! What with that sweet, innocent, oh-so-trusting voice.

"Yes," Iroh nodded gravely, "Really."

"N-noooooooo!!!!" Aang sped from the room into the hall past the library, wherein sat Zuko's mom. "ZUKO!!" Aang cried and he ran for Zuko's bedroom. "I WILL NEVER TOUCH YOU WITH MY ERECTION!!!!!" The servants all pretended not to hear. Zuko's mom face-palmed.

"Aang!!" she called out. There was silence for a moment before his head poked out from the side of the door.

"Um...y-yes, ma'am?" He 'meep'ed at her glare. "I mean, er, yes Mom?" She smiled.

"That's better." She motioned him in with her hand. "Right then, what mischief are you creating now?" He smiled. You know, one of those really big smiles that is a dead giveaway to parents that you're doing something you're not supposed to be doing? Yeah, that one.

"Mischief? _Me? _You think I—? Pft! _NOOO_ooooo!! I would NEVER cause mischief!!"

"Right," she gave him a flat look. "So....." Hmm...should she do this diplomatically? Nahhh. "What's this I hear about my son and your erection?" Aang blushed. Hard. While he didn't know much about this subject, he knew it was not something you discussed with the opposite sex. ESPECIALLY the moms!!

"W-well," he rushed into the story so fast she could hardly tell what he was saying. "Zuko and me both had erections but I don't know what that is so Zuko told me to ask Uncle Iroh and Iroh told me that if I Zuko with my erection that—that—that he'd turn into a SLOTHMONKEY!!!!" He finished with a terrified expression. He'd never actually SEEN a slothmonkey, but he certainly didn't want Zuko to be one. The First Lady glowered in the direction of Iroh's room. This was about his tea, wasn't it? She sighed. She would have to set him straight, wouldn't she?

Although.

Zuko _did_ wait three months to tell her about his relationship with the monk. _AND_ he'd absolutely refused to tell her the details. If she confused the monk more he would come to her for help, for sure!! Oh, this was devious, wasn't it? She pouted inwardly. She didn't want to, but Zuko left her no choice!!

"It's not that bad," she comforted him with gentle pats on his sagging shoulders. "If he DOES turn into a slothmonkey all have to do is stay away from anything in HIS pants. That'll fix him up quick. If you have sex, he will be a slothmonkey forever. If you have sex and he isn't a slothmonkey, he'll turn into a skunkbeetle." She shook her head solemnly. "Yes. Very sad, very painful." Oh Zuko was going to be SO mad.

"A skunkbeetle!?" Aang cried. This sex stuff was scary business!

"That's right. So what are we going to do if you or my son have an erection?"

".....Um, scream and run away?"

"Good boy. Now off you go. To do whatever it is kids your age are doing." She kissed him on the cheek. He grinned and his cheeks turned slightly pink as he pecked hers.

"Okay. Later, Mom." He rushed out of the room. Now to find Zuko and use his newly found information.

* * *

"Zuko!!" The Lord grunted as Aang jumped on top of him. He'd been laying in bed trying to power-nap and thinking up ways to explain sex to Aang. "I LEARNED WAS SEX IS!!!!" Zuko sat up, knocking Aang off in the process.

"W-what?!" He squealed. It was a MANLY squeal, he defended in the back of his head. Aang nodded and buried his face in the crook of Zuko's neck. The older sighed. That felt nice....

"Don't worry, Zuko! We'll NEVER have to have sex."

"WHAT?!" Oh look! Manly Squeal the Sequel: Manly Screech. Aang leaned back to look at Zuko, a shocked expression on his face.

"Well, yeah, I mean, I didn't think you'd want to." Zuko stood up and opened his mouth to speak. He cut himself off as he got a good look at his monk. He was sitting on his knees on his bed. His legs were spread as if he were straddling something and he was biting his thumb. Zuko drooled slightly as his thoughts wandered off. What would those legs feel like straddling _him_; Their groins rocking together as Aang panted above him?_ 'Zuko!' _ he would cry as his head flew back and big, beautiful gray eyes rolled into the back of his head. _'Zuko!'_

"Zuko?" Aang poked him. "You looked like you got lost." Zuko shook his head. Stay focused on the problem at hand! This was NO time to be have wet daydreams!! At least, if he ever wanted those dreams to become a reality. Back on topic. What was he trying to say? Oh.

"Why wouldn't I WANT to?!"

"Do you.._.want_ to be a slothmonkey?" Aang asked, timidly. He was way too confused. What was going on?

"What has this got to do with_ those _things?!"

"I don't want to touch you with my erection! Iroh said that'll turn you into a slothmonkey!" Aang clenched his fist with a wide-eyed fearful stare.

"A slo--" Zuko cut himself with a growl and clutched his head. He couldn't take much more of this. He grabbed Aang's hand and stomped out of the room_. "UNCLE!!!"_ He nearly broke the door as he stepped into Iroh's chambers.

"Yes, nephew," Iroh smiled pleasantly.

"What have you been telling Aang?!" He growled and sharpened his eyes. Iroh looked at him, wide-eyed with a mouth shaped like an O, but Zuko could see that damned laughter in his eyes.

"What ever to you mean, my dearest nephew?" Iroh countered. He could barely resist smirking, but that was not something old and slightly insane old people do. They might smile in an odd, zany way, but not smirk.

"What nonsense has been spewing from your mouth into Aang's ear?!?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Lord Zuko. I never spew nonsense," Iroh tried not to laugh as Zuko shook with anger. Zuko himself, in a random moment of _impossible _irritation, couldn't help but think: _Dude_! _This is SO fuckin' retarded. (1) _It was about his dumb tea, wasn't it!?

"Tell him it was a lie," he demanded. Aang looked at the retired general with those wide, trusting eyes of his and Iroh winced.

"Now Lord Zuko, you should calm down before---"

"Tell him it was a lie," Zuko glared, biting his words. Iroh held up his palms and chuckled, sweat-dropping.

"Come on, Zuko," Aang urged, tugging at their still embraced hands, "calm down." Zuko bristled, but eventually did as requested. He took a deep breath. He looked at Aang a moment before biting his lip, breathing deep.

"Please," he began to his uncle, "explain to him that it was a joke." Iroh sighed. He knew the glow of revenge lasted only so long.

"Aang, I am afraid that Zuko is right. I was not truthful to you. No harm will befall Zuko -be it the curse of the slothmonkey or otherwise- if you were to have sex with him."

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, turning a rather stunning shade of red. Aang looked thoughtful and then nodded.

"Okay!" he said, smiling brightly at Iroh. Zuko rubbed his forehead. His life was so stressful, but at least this was over with.

"Thank you Uncle," Zuko nodded his head respectfully, Iroh doing the same, and Zuko and Aang left the room.

"Do you understand now?" Zuko looked at Aang as they walked leisurely through the halls. Aang nodded happily. Zuko mentally collapsed in relief and immediately visions of things to come flashed before his eyes. Aang completely laid out on Zuko's bed, naked and back bare to the world; he was sweaty and panting as Zuko rocked into him from behind, just as sweaty and grunting. Aang would gasp as he was taken and would raise his hips slightly to meet each thrust, whimpering. _"Harder, Zuko!! Ah! Aah!! Oh Zuko!!" "I love you, Aang." "Aah! Zuko! Ohhh, Zukooo!!"_

"Sure do!!" Zuko started as his fantasy was interrupted by it's star. Aang continued. "At least you'll never have to worry about being a slothmonkey. That's good, right?" he said with a grin that reached all the way to his heart. He was so glad that nothing bad would happen to Zuko. Aang looked at the weird expression on Zuko's face. Was he still worried? But Iroh just said he wouldn't turn into a slothmo--- oh!! What about the skunkbeetle?

"Huh? Yeah, uh... Yeah...Yeah, I'm fine." Zuko shook his head, his shaggy black hair ruffling in the process. "Well," he pat Aang's bald head right on the bright blue arrow with a smile, "I'm glad all this is over with."

"Yeah, I guess a skunkbeetle is better than a slothmonkey??" Aang looked at him, a little confused. He figured Zuko wouldn't want to be any of those things. Why wasn't he more worried? Zuko's eyes narrowed.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, now you don't have to worry about being a slothmonkey, which is good, but you still can turn into a skunkbeetle," Aang answered. Zuko face-palmed with a groan.

"And where," he sighed exasperatedly, "did you hear this exactly?"

"Your mom!!" Aang smiled. Zuko groaned. If he didn't love his mother so much, he'd curse her name. Dammit! He'd thought they'd had this all over with. He gruffly sighed. Well, they'd have to go talk to his mom. He shuddered. That woman could be very..... manipulative when it came to her son's affairs.

"Do you know where she is now?" Zuko asked in the gentle voice he almost always used around the young monk.

"I think so. The last time I saw her she was in the libra—AAH!!!" Aang didn't get to finish as Zuko grabbed his hand and ran -no, Zuko thought vehemently, Fire Lord's have more grace than that... Aang didn't get to finish as Zuko grabbed his hand and walked briskly to the library. As they stepped in the door a flashback to the dream had this morning startled Zuko.

_ They were in the library. He was sitting on the chair, fully clothed save for the appendage slipping through his slacks, and a completely naked Aang, legs wide and open, sitting on top if him, pushing himself onto Zuko's cock. __**"Ohhh, m'Lord,"**__ Aang moaned as Zuko slid all the way inside. He wiggled a bit, creating such a delicious feeling that Zuko could only moan and throw his head back, toes curling. __**"Fuck, Aang." **__The firebender moaned. Aang didn't know what that word meant- he really didn't care- but he knew that his lord loved it when he said: __**"Fuck me, m'Lord."**__ Zuko could have came just from hearing those words from such a sweet looking boy. Aang, his servent, so eager to please him. Zuko grabbed his hips, mouth searching for the nearest expanse of peach skin, and pulled out completely before ramming Aang down on his cock. __**"AAAAHHHH!! M- my lord!!"**__ Aang cried as he came. Zuko just lifted him up again, and pulled him back down, moaning when warmth completely surrounded him and---_

"Oh, Zuko! Come to visit your mom again in the same hour? I'm flattered," she hid her mischievous smirk behind a fan. She was sitting in the chair from his dream, Zuko noted with a grimace. Ew.

"Uh yeah," why were they here again? Oh.. OH!! "Mom! What did you tell Aang this morning?" Zuko demanded, glaring at his mom even as he backed away. A mother's wrath is serious business, after all.

"Whatever do you mean, my darling son?" She asked with a very obvious pseudo-innocent tone.

"You know exactly what I mean mother."

"He means about the skunkbeetles. I don't think anyone explained them to him," Aang said, as always, trying to be helpful. He smiled, blissfully unaware, as Zuko's mother bust out laughing.

"This is the guy who saved the world?" His mom snickered. Aang looked at her.

"What are you guys not telling me?!" He snatched his hand from Zuko's and backed up. His glare shifted between the two of them. "You know I don't like to do this, but, as the avatar, I demand to know what's going on!!" Zuko slapped his face and dropped to the floor. His mom just kept on laughing.

"Okay! Okay! Okay, I'm done. I'm do- ahahaha – done. Okay. Whew!" She wiped imaginary sweat of her forehead. All those years living as a fugitive had wiped a out a little of that training she had over being a perfect political figure, she thought. She'd never have laughed like that before. "Well, Aang, if Zuko had informed me of your involvement earlier we would not be in this situation." She gave Zuko one of those disappointed slash hurt looks that only moms are able to pull off and he mentally kicked himself in the face. He sighed.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I should have told you earlier, but I was-- agh. I'm just sorry." He looked away. His mom continued to stare for a moment, before nodding and beaming suddenly.

"Very good, then." And that was the end of that. "Now, Aang," she face the airbender, who was still pouting at the two of them. "I'm afraid my explanation earlier was not entirely truthful."

"IT WASN'T TRUTHFUL AT ALL!!!"

"Anyway," She said, ignoring her son's outburst, "I assure you that nothing will happen- well, nothing bad," she paused with a smirk and winked at Zuko who flushed and turned away, "will happen if you two have sex." Aang stared at her, slowly relaxing.

"So then...." he began, "what IS sex?"

"Well, let's start from the beginning. In the beginning was the word, and the---" She laughed when Zuko interrupted her with a strangled growled and grabbed Aang's arm, tugging him off. "Have fun!!" she called after them. Zuko could hear her laughter all the way down the hall. Meanwhile, Aang tried in vain to gently remove his wrist from Zuko's grip.

"Zuko?" He was ignored. "Zuko!! Where are we going?"

"To my room. If no one is going to tell you what sex is, I am going to show you." He spoke in a factual, cavalier tone, and Aang shivered. Promises of things to come? B-but....slothmonkeys. Almost as if reading his thoughts Zuko spoke: "Nothing bad is going to happen. We're just both going to feel really, really good." Zuko himself shivered as vivid recaps of dreams flashed before his eyes. The door to his room is lucky it survived. In no time Aang was laid out on Zuko's bed and airbender was looking up at him with bright, open, trusting eyes. He smiled. Finally. This little angel was_ finally_ going to be his. "Aang. Are you ready?" As much as he wanted this, he wanted even more for Aang to remember this as a fond memory. Aang darkened when he felt Zuko's hand untying his robes. He nodded.

"Y-yes," he leaned up to peck his soon-to-be lover's lips. A peck? Zuko wasn't having that. With a barking laugh he reached one hand to hold the back of Aang's head. He gently wedged opened the monk's mouth with his tongue. Aang gasped and Zuko used this clichéd response to plunge his tongue into the boy's mouth. He licked the roof of Aang's mouth and rubbed their tongues together. His tongue was all over the place; alternating between thrusting in and out in a foreshadowing motion or just dancing with Aang's. "Mmm," Aang moaned and hesitantly pushed his tongue into Zuko's mouth. Zuko grinned into the kiss and nudged the younger's tongue once more before pulling away.

"These," he grinned devilishly and grabbed at the edge of Aang's pants, "have got to go." He pecked Aang's lips quick as lightning and ripped off the boy's clothes. Aang cried out, startled, but before he could protest Zuko's treatment of his clothes his underwear was yanked off. He was naked as the day he was born. Zuko stared at the boy's body. It was... beautiful. Slim with a hint of muscle. Soft tan skin, lightly glistening with sweat. He traced down the boy's hairless stomach, relishing the small sighs and the body's trembling. And so he reached his goal. He gazed upon Aang's cock. It was significantly smaller than his own, but that was no surprise. He licked his lips. Aang brought his hands up to cover his pelvis.

"Z-Zuko, stop staring. Y-you're making me nervous." Aang turned away and Zuko could see his whole body flush. He smirked. If this made him blush, he wondered.... "Ahhh!!!" Aang cried out as Zuko, with no warning whatsoever, took the whole of Aang into his mouth. Aang had never felt anything so wonderful; Zuko's tongue sliding up and down and his head bobbing. "Ah! Ahh! Zuko!! _Zuko!!_" Zuko wrapped his mouth around the head and rubbed his tongue along the slit. He grabbed Aang's base and ran his hands up and down and up and down and-- "Ahh!!_ Zuko!!_ Som- aaa_AAHH_!!! -somethings hap-happening!!" Zuko grinned around the boy's manhood.

"Hmmmm????" The vibration proved too much, and Aang couldn't help it as he came with a loud scream. He didn't even notice Zuko painfully swallowing his cum. Well, Zuko coughed, that would take some getting used to. Aang's body melted into a boneless heap as he tried to recover from his first orgasm. He moaned contently as his eyelids drooped. He was so tired. Sleepy... He could feel the sleep in the corners of his mind, blanketing him. Yeah, sleep sounds nice... Aang yelped as Zuko ruthlessly grabbed his cock.

"Oh no you don't," Zuko growled into his ear, "I'm not done with you yet." He pumped the boy suddenly and without mercy, alternating between gripping and running his hands up and down until Aang was good and hard. Aang definitely wasn't going to sleep now.

"Z-Zukooo....! I- I-" Aang's eyes were hazy as he reached down to pull Zuko up to his face in a sloppy kiss. Aang was just getting into it when Zuko suddenly ripped away and across the room with a growl and _Spirits_, that was Aang's new favorite sound. "Z-Zuko," he panted and Zuko mentally groaned at the wanton sound, "what are you doing?" Zuko was in his drawers pulling clothes out and throwing them this way and that until he finally pulled out a bottle. Aang scooted up to the headboard as Zuko walked to the foot of the bed. Zuko's pants and under-garments were dropped and his shirt was pulled above his head. Aang's jaw slackened. Zuko's body...It was...Well, it was beautiful, really - with broad shoulders and a heavily muscled chest and stomach; an inviting trail of hair leading down to-- Aang turned away and flushed. Even that part was beautiful, and it was...it was really big!! Aang had never seen anything but his own business, but it couldn't be normal to that big could it?

Aang looked at Zuko's feral grin and shuddered. He repressed the urge to cover himself. That look just made him feel so...devoured. The firebender crawled onto the mattress slowly until he was hovering above Aang's body face to face and, _oh_ _Spirits_, Aang's could feel Zuko's cock hanging down and draping against his. Zuko leaned down and kissed Aang deeply, tongues battling. Aang gasped as Zuko mouth strayed to his neck. Zuko bit down hard and Aang cried out. The older sucked on the reddened flesh and bit down again until he was sure it would leave a mark. He pulled back to look at his handy work and nodded. _Mine._

Continuing on, Zuko kissed and nibbled and licked his way down to Aang's nipples. He roughly ran his tongue over one and and Aang squealed, hands tangling in Zuko's hair. "Zuko!! M-more!!" Aang arched with a scream when Zuko bit down hard on the sensitive flesh. Zuko smirked and switched to the other nipple, rolling it's twin around with his fingers. "Zuko! Zuko, _please_!!" Aang didn't even know what he was asking for, but he knew he wanted it. Whatever_ it_ was. Zuko came back up to plunge his tongue into Aang's eager mouth. Aang distantly heard a popping noise, but he was entirely too focused on Zuko _touching_ him to pay it any mind. Those hot, calloused hands were all over him; trailing feather light touches down his stomach, gripping his hips, groping his thighs, bending his knees, and......

"KYAAH!!!" Aang screeched and pushed Zuko off him suddenly. Zuko grunted. The monk had put way too much force into that."W-what," the airbender panted, "was that?" Zuko ran a hand through his hair and sat up. How to explain this?

"Aang, I have to...." he blushed, "I have to...y'know....stretch you before I, um..."

"_STRETCH ME_?!?!" The boy wailed, curling into himself. He didn't care WHAT Zuko thought he had to do, if it had anything to do with...with..._that _part of him he wanted_ nothing to do with it._ The firebender sighed heavily. What a mood killer.

"Aang," he sighed again and gripped the boys chin, delivering a quick kiss. "I want to make this as nice for you as possible. If I don't stretch you it will hurt. A lot." It's amazing what you learn about gaysex on a ship inhabited only by aggressive men. Aang continued to hug his knees to his chest and glare suspiciously at his other. His face narrowed and relaxed in rapid succession before he slowly scooted back down onto his back.

"O-okay," he said. Zuko rose a brow.

"Okay?"

"Okay," Aang said with a resolute clenching of his teeth. He would do this. He loved Zuko, and he trusted him. He would never do anything not within Aang's best interests. Zuko looked at him carefully and nodded very slowly. Aang stiffened. The fingers were back.

"Relax," Zuko purred into his ear and gave it a little nip and, _oh_ did his voice make Aang shiver. They were slick and cold as they slid in and out slowly, doing odd scissoring motions. It wasn't so bad when it was just one, Aang decided, but it hurt a little now with the second finger. Zuko noticed the little wince on his airbender's face and gave his cock a gentle squeeze. Aang moaned and tried to focus on that pleasure.

"Ahh!!" Aang cried out a little from shock and slight pain when another finger was added.

"Ssh," Zuko continued stroking him and thrusting in and out with his long fingers. It hurt, but not so much anymore Aang decided. Actually, it almost felt... good. Soon Aang was moaning and pushing back against his fingers in such a delicious way Zuko could barely stand it. "Tell me where?" he breathed into Aang's ear. What? Aang's mind was foggy. Where what?

"Z-Zuko I don--" he had already formed an almost complaint when something extraordinary happened inside his body. "AAAHH!!!" If it weren't for the hand gripping him he would have cum right then. What was_ that?_ "There! _THERE!!_" He screamed in delight when Zuko aimed those fingers at that very spot and-- "Ohh!!! Ug-ugh! _Nnn!!_" He wanted to explode. He wanted it so bad, but Zuko was there, gripping him and preventing his release. "Zuko! Zuko, please! _Please!_" He whined lowly. Zuko could take a hint, and at this point he was ridiculously hard. He had no complaints about getting to the finale.

"Aang, this might hurt a little," he warned his little angel, "are you ready?"

"Yes! _Yes!_ Just, _please?_!" Aang begged, nearly sobbing from the pleasure overload. Zuko slowly pushed inside of him. Aang made a startled sound and tensed. That_ hurt!_

"Aang, you have to relax," Zuko managed to grunt. He was so...._Spirits_, he was so _tight_. Aang nodded shakily and attempted his calming breathing exercises. Zuko kissed him. Aang arms immediately came to tangle themselves in his hair. Kissing. This the airbender was familiar with. Their tongues tangoed and Aang lost himself in the taste of Zuko. Zuko could feel the moment Aang gave himself completely into the kiss and used the monk's momentary loss of attention to his advantage. His first movements were slow as he gently rolled is hips, grinding into Aang. The boy pulled back from the kiss with a gasp. It wasn't so painful anymore, just weird. He felt open, and full, and....well, for lack of better word, invaded. (1) Zuko rolled his hips again in a shallow thrust and Aang shivered. W-whoa. That had felt positively _wicked._

"A-again," the avatar demanded. Zuko gripped his monk's hips with a much harder thrust. "Again!" And another and another. Aang screamed, he gasped, he moaned, he writhed. The feeling of Zuko sliding inside of him was_ just_..... And then he that spot. "AAAH!!! Spirits, Oh Spirits!! Ah! Ah! A-ah!! Zu-u-koo!! _!!_" Aang cried, tears streaming down his face. He'd never experienced something so intense. Zuko wrapped Aang's legs around his waist and put his arms on either side him.

"Aang," he moaned into Aang's shoulder. He'd wanted this for so long: Aang under him, writhing and screaming his name in pleasure. "Angel, my angel...." he whispered, nearly incoherent with pleasure, nipping at baby soft peach skin, the bed rocking with every thrust.

"Zuko!!" Aang gasped with a loud moan. His hands gripped at the sheets wildly, his head tossing and turning. "I lo-- I love you!" he shouted, and now it was all he could think about. How much he loved this boy- no, man. Zuko. His Zuko. _"I love you!" _He yelled again. "IloveyouIloveyouIloveyouI---_AAAAHHH!!!!"_ Aang screamed so loudly his own ears rang as he came, the white substance splattering against both he and his lover's stomachs. He could still feel Zuko thrusting in and out of him, gripping his hips so hard they would surely bruise. Aang whimpered. It still felt so _good_. Aang clenched his body and Zuko moaned, his thrusts becoming more erratic.

"I love you," Zuko whispered and with one last powerful thrust he came, growling loudly. Aang could feel Zuko's seed slipping inside of him, hot and possessive, branding him as Zuko's. He shivered. Zuko fell on the avatar with a satisfied grunt, panting. They sat there a few moments just trying to catch their breath. After a while, Zuko pulled back and they both blushed at the sound as he slipped out of the younger's body. They made eye contact and Aang blushed looking away. Zuko chuckled and bit the airbender's ear playfully.

"So," he rumbled into his angels's ear, "what do you think?" Aang stared hard at Zuko's chest, his hand absently stroking mindless trails down the Fire Lord's abs. Zuko shivered.

"I think," Aang finally spoke after a silence, "that you'll just have to deal with being a slothmonkey." He fell asleep. Zuko laughed, gathering Aang into his arms so that he was spooning him from behind.

If this is what he got, the Fire Lord thought as an angel shifted in his arms, then yeah. He could deal with that.

* * *

**END!!!**

(1) Random moments of OOC-ness. I kinda love 'em, but only sometimes.

(2) Ha! The irony! Because, you know, the invasion of the Fire Nation. Zuko is a firebender....and stuff. Haa.... ANYWAYS.

Dude, it took me, like, five minutes to type the word the cock first time, and then, afterwords, I just sat blushing for ten minutes before I could write anything else. Boy, I am lame. Also:

"_Oh no you don't." Growl. "I'm not done with you yet."_ That made me happy in los pantelones. ;P I'm pretty sure Zu would be a lot more gentle than that, but enhhh. My story. And I just couldn't resist giving Zuko, like, the sexiest bod EVER. This is the LONGEST one-shot I've ever done AND the only one where I actually enjoyed the ending. That last line is SO super sweet.

Okay, so yeah, I totally lied up there when I said it was cool to flame me. I want ONLY GOOD FEEDBACK!! I'm cool with you nitpicking my writing and giving helpful criticism, but if you're going to be all "Zuko and Aang?! Like, eww ftw!! Aang and Katara forever!!!" then I don't want to hear it, and if you're not down with this then go somewhere. Like, for instance, to hell. If you do an '**I**_hate_Zuko**Aang**' flame then the ghost of Mary, the girl who had her skin ripped off in that Myspace bulletin, will crawl out from your sink pipes and mindrape you, then she'll put a virus on your computer that causes an atom to split that will destroy our universe and create alternate one where Zuko and Aang are ACTUALLY together in the show. So bite that.

**REVIEW OR DIE!!!!**


End file.
